detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Lance Henriksen
) |birthplace = Manhattan, New York |nationality = American |height = 5' 10" |weight = |hair = Brown (orig.) |eye = Blue |site =https://www.imdb.com/name/nm0000448/ |fb = https://www.facebook.com/officiallancehenriksen/ |twitter = https://twitter.com/lancehenriksen }} Lance Henriksen is an American actor and artist who portrays Carl Manfred in Detroit: Become Human. For science fiction buffs, he is perhaps best known for his portrayal of the android Bishop in the [https://avp.wikia.com/wiki/Alien_(franchise) Aliens franchise]. Video Game work *2002 - Run Like Hell (Nick Conner) *2002 - Red Faction II (Molov) *2002–2004 - Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse (Abaddon) *2005 - Gun (Thomas MacGruder) *2007 - Mass Effect (Admiral Steven Hackett) *2008 - Transformers Animated: The Game (Lockdown) *2009 - The Chronicles of Riddick: Assault on Dark Athena (Max Dacher) *2009 - Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (General Shepherd) *2010 - Aliens vs. Predator (Karl Bishop Weyland) *2011 - Mass Effect 2: Arrival (Admiral Steven Hackett) *2011 - Star Wars: The Old Republic (Jedi Master Gnost-Dural) *2012 - Mass Effect 3 (Admiral Steven Hackett) *2012 - Infex (Hazelton) *2013 - Aliens: Colonial Marines (Various "Bishop" Androids, Michael Bishop Weyland) *2014 - Hearthstone (Thrallmar Farseer, The Black Knight) *2018 - Detroit: Become Human (Carl Manfred) Filmography Movies *1972 - It Ain't Easy (Randy) *1975 - Dog Day Afternoon (Murphy) *1976 - Mansion of the Doomed (Dr. Dan Bryan) *1977 - Close Encounters of the Third Kind (Robert) *1978 - Damien: Omen II (Sergeant Neff) *1979 - The Visitor (Raymond Armstead) *1979 - Alien (''Bishop) *1981 - ''The Dark End of the Street (Jimmy) *1981 - Piranha II: The Spawning (Police Chief Steve Kimbrough) *1981 - Prince of the City (D.A. Burano) *1983 - Nightmares (MacLeod) *1983 - The Right Stuff (Wally Schirra) *1984 - The Terminator (Detective Hal Vukovich) *1985 - Jagged Edge (Frank Martin) *1985 - Savage Dawn (Stryker) *1986 - Aliens (Bishop) *1986 - On Dangerous Ground (Brook Alastair) *1987 - Near Dark (Jesse Hooker) *1988 - Pumpkinhead (Ed Harley) *1989 - House III: The Horror Show (Detective Lucas McCarthy) *1989 - Survival Quest (Hank) *1989 - Johnny Handsome (Rafe Garrett) *1989 - Hit List (Chris Caleek) *1991 - The Pit and the Pendulum (Torquemada) *1991 - Stone Cold (Chains Cooper) *1992 - Jennifer 8 (Sgt. Freddy Ross) *1992 - Alien 3 (Bishop, Michael Bishop Weyland, Bishop II) *1992 - Delta Heat (Jackson Rivers) *1993 - Excessive Force (Devlin) *1993 - Man's Best Friend (Dr. Jarret) *1993 - Hard Target (Emil Fouchon) *1993 - Knights (Job) *1994 - No Escape (The Father) *1994 - Color of Night (Buck) *1994 - Boulevard (McClaren) *1994 - Felony (Taft) *1995 - Aurora: Operation Intercept (William Stenghel) *1995 - The Quick and the Dead (Ace Hanlon) *1995 - Dead Man (Cole Wilson) *1995 - Powder (Sheriff Doug Barnum) *1995 - Mind Ripper (Stockton) *1995 - The Nature of the Beast (Jack Powell) *1999 - Tarzan (Kerchak) *2000 - Scream 3 (John Milton) *2004 - Modigliani (Foster Kane) *2004 - Alien vs. Predator (Charles Bishop Weyland) *2005 - Tarzan II (Kerchak) *2005 - Hellraiser: Hellworld (The Host) *2006 - When a Stranger Calls (The Stranger) *2006 - Superman: Brainiac Attacks (Brainiac) *2008 - Dark Reel (Connor Pritchett) *2008 - Appaloosa (Ring Shelton) *2009 - The Slammin' Salmon (Dick Lobo) *2010 - Cyrus (Emmett) *2010 - Godkiller: Walk Among Us (Mulciber) *2011 - Monster Brawl (God) *2013 - Gingerclown (Braineater) *2013 - Phantom (Markov) *2017 - Mom and Dad (Mel) *2018 - Gehenna: Where Death Lives (Morgan) Television *1980 - B.A.D. Cats (Timothy) *1980 - Ryan's Hope (Preston Post) *1983 - Cagney & Lacey (Johnny Nose) *1983 - Hardcastle and McCormick (Deseau) *1984 - The A-Team (Mack Dalton) *1984 - Riptide (John McMasters) *1984 - Legmen (Finch) *1984 - Cagney & Lacey (Sgt. King) *1984 - Hardcastle and McCormick (Josh Fulton) *1989 - Beauty and the Beast (Snow) *1990–1991 - Tales from the Crypt (Reno Crevice, Sergeant Ripper) *1996–1999 - Millennium (Frank Black) *1999 - The X-Files (Frank Black) *2001 - The Legend of Tarzan (Kerchak) *2004 - Static Shock (Kobra Leader) *2005 - Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (Mobius Quint) *2005 - Into the West (Daniel Wheeler) *2005 - IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (Andrei Rublev) *2007 - Caminhos do Coração (Dr. Walker) *2008 - DEA (Narrator) *2008–2009 - Transformers: Animated (Lockdown) *2009 - NCIS (Sheriff Clay Boyd) *2010 - The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (Grim Reaper) *2010 - Castle (Benny Stryker) *2011 - The Witches of Oz (Henry Gale) *2011 - Memphis Beat (Tom Harrison) *2012–2013 - Tron: Uprising (Tesler) *2013 - Hannibal (Lawrence Wells) *2014 - The Strain (Narrator) *2015–2016 - The Blacklist (Bill McCready) *2015 - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Zog) *2015–2017 - Into the Badlands (Penrith) *2016 - Grey's Anatomy (Griffin McColl) *2016 - Criminal Minds (Chazz Montolo) *2016 - The Night Shift (Clive) *2016 - Legends of Tomorrow (Todd Rice/Obsidian) Notes * He has an Instagram page. * He shares a common interest with his character Carl in that he is also an artist, though his preferred medium is clay, whereas for Carl it's paint. Images Lance Henriksen - Carl Manfred - Detroit Become Human.jpg Lance Henriksen 1 - Carl Manfred - Detroit Become Human.jpg Lance Henriksen 3 - Carl Manfred - Detroit Become Human.jpg Lance Henriksen on set.jpg|Lance Henriksen as Carl Manfred on set. de:Lance Henriksen Category:Cast